Music Sheets and Mistletoe
by arsenicCatnip33
Summary: What happens when Elliot ends up with someone else's music sheets?


**Music Sheets and Mistletoe**

"Aiko..Aiko!" A voice called, startling her awake. "Ugh...what?" she mumbled, sighing as she opened her eyes. She was met with a...(annoyed?) look on the face of Eliot Nightray.

She jolted into a sitting position. "E-Eliot!" she squeaked, her face flushing red.

She had had a crush on him for the longest time now...

He glared down at her, making her feel very..._very_ small. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, his glaring set onto her, making her feel even more uncomfortable. She almost wanted to try and mesh with the couch, just to escape his glare.

Her feelings toward him...they were forbidden. It was wrong. He was a Nightray...she was a Bezarius. They were never meant to be together.

"U-Um I was practicing late last night," she explained, looking over at the piano, then back at him again. "And I ended up falling asleep here." she told him. "You're lucky its Christmas Break." Leo said, coming in the door, no doubtly following Eliots loud voice. "The teachers would have scolded your for missing class." he said with a smile.

Aiko blinked, confused. "What time is it?" she asked, patting down her bed head. "Past noon already." Leo said, checking his watch. Aiko stared at him, baffled. "I slept that long?" she jumped off the couch, suddenly in a hurry. "Ah the carriage was to come and pick me up at noon!" she said, rushing for the door.

But a hand on her wrist stopped her from exiting the room. "Where are you going?" Eliot asked, which, slightly shocked you in the least.

He normally didnt care what you did, or where you went. But now...

She shook her head as she smiled. "Home!" she said, cheerfully. "Its Christmas after all." she said, tugging her arm from his hand. "Oh I almost forgot." she said, rushing over to the piano and grabbing her music sheets before exiting the room. "Have a Merry Christmas Eliot! You too Leo!" she called from down the hall.

Eliot watched as her blonde hair flitted through the door and disappeared. Leo cleared his throat. "Dont read into that." Eliot grumbled, storming out of the room.

On the way back home, Aiko looked down at her wrist, a light blush spread across her cheeks. She had been thankful that the carrage had waited for her, even though she was almost an hour late. But she just couldn't help but think back and wonder why Eliot had stopped her. She laughed dryly. "Its like a bad version of Romeo and Juliet." she sighed, looking out the window boredly.

"Hey! How'd you get back before me?" she asked, hopping out of the carriage as she spotted her sister, already waiting on the steps for her. "I didnt sleep in this morning." she pointed out, smiling up at her older sister. Only by a year though. "Good point." Aiko huffed. "Lets go inside." she said, grabbing her sisters hand and pulled her inside.

After the small reunion between her brother, Gilbert and Uncle Oscar, Aiko excused herself from the group, claiming she was 'tired' and headed upstairs to her room. Where she currently sat on her windowsill, staring out at the snow covered ground.

"Aiko was acting weirdly.." Oz commented thoughtfully. Ada looked over at the stairs. "It might be because she's in love with someone." she stated bluntly. "Whaaat? WHO?!" Oz said, his curiosity and older brotherly instincts kicking in. Ada fitgeted in her seat. "Well..." she started, unsure how exactly to tell him. Aiko had made Ada promise not to tell anyone who she liked...especially not Oz. "She told me not to tell anyway..." she paused again, looking to Oz again. "But its someone you know." she said, deciding to end it like that...before she did let it slip. "Someone I know? Gil!" Gilbert twitched, not wanting to get involved with this.. "What" "Who all do we know?" Oz shook him, determined to find out who his little sister liked. Gilbert scowled...Oz was sometimes too much to handle..

Aiko heard all the comotion from downstairs, but decided against doing down. Getting up, she headed over to the piano in her room, pulling out her music sheets as she set them up. It was them that she realized...they weren't hers. She must have been in such a rush to get out, that she must've accidentally grabbed Eliots sheets instead of her own.

"..."

Eliot stared at the sheets sitting in front of him on the piano. These weren't his. They were Aikos.

"Crap.." he sighing, running a hand through his hair. Figuring he might as well return them to her...even if he had to go _there.._

Aiko came downstairs, a coat over her small figure as she attempted to sneak past the group in the lounge, still trying to figure out who she liked. "Aiko!" Oz called. She knew that he had spotted her. Nothing could sneak past him...

"Yes?" she called, continuing to slip on her shoes none the less. "Where are you going?" he poked his head out of the door, peering at her curiously. "Back to school. I need to return something to someone." she said, holding up the music sheets. "Ill be back later." she said, going to open the front door...though not exactly expecting what she found.

Oz suddenly found himself being pulled back by a pair of hands. "H-Hey!"

Aiko found herself staring at Eliot, hand raised, ready to knock on the door. She noticed a horse tied to a tree, as she figured thats how he got here. But why? It was then she noticed the muisic sheets in his hand. He must've figured out as well. "Eliot?" she asked, slightly flustered none the less. He let his hand drop, unsure how to start. "I uh..saw that you took my music so...I thought I'd bring you yours." he said, holding the sheets up. Aiko smiled, handing him his. "I was just about to bring you back yours." she said with a smile.

"Thanks.." he said, turning to leave.

What was she thinking...a false hope that he had come just to see her? _Of course not._

"Eliot!" she called, though she didnt exactly know why...

Eliot stopped, waiting for her to continue. Though she didnt know where to continue. So she said the only thing that came to mind. "Why do you hate me?" she asked, in a small voice.

Eliot tensed up, unsure how to answer her question. _Did he hate her? Or was it just a false reason...like he always used?_

"I dont hate you.." he finally said, sighing as he turned and walked back over to her, also noticing a green looking plant hanging above the young Bezarius girl.

He stopped in front of her, noticing the tears in her eyes. He didnt understand...he was supposed to hate the Bezarius. He was raised to think that way...but somehow...some way...he found himself falling for her. "Look up." he told her.

Aiko blinked, confused as she looked upwards. A small vine of mistletoe hung above their heads. Confused,_still, _she looked back at him, waiting for an explaination. But what she recived instead, was something that she had never been expecting. A pair of lips crashed onto hers, catching her _way_ off guard. Rough at first, but then became gentle. It took her a few moments to realized that Eliot was _kissing her!_

She soon melted into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "Merry Christmas..you stupid girl." Eliot muttered against her lips. She just smiled, this was why she loved him...

"Merry Christmas..Eliot."

Meanwhile...

"Oz?" Ada poked her brother, watching his limp body laying on the floor after what he had just seen. "Of all people..." he groaned, almost not able to believe that it was _Eliot_ that his sister was in love with...  
Ada giggled lightly, peering back out to the front. She had been the one that had planted the mistletoe there, conicidentally. That had been why she was sitting out on the steps when Aiko had come home.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
